Heroes vs. Villains
Tucker| Tucker won the season in a 6-1 vote. }}}} | runnerups = Jeffrey | tribes2 = | returnees = Jamie (20) Allan (23) | cast = | previousseason = Bermuda | nextseason = Faroe Islands }} iSurv1vor: Tasmania — ''All-Stars 2'' (commonly known as iSurv1vor: Heroes vs. Villains) is the fourteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This season would end the current trend of multiple seasons produced within one year as Sandros took the series on a year-long break. The series returned the following year and was dedicated to the memory of Morgan who competed in and passed away shortly following the games conclusion. Similar to the first All-Stars , this season features twenty-two returning players divided into either one of two tribes based on their most common trait of Honesty & Integrity or Deception & Duplicity. On day one the castaways were placed on either the or tribe based on the aforementioned traits, after thirteen days the remaining castaways voted who they believed were the most villainous hero and villain and heroic hero and villain respectively within their own tribes with the top four vote-getters captaining new tribes. The new tribes stayed in their revised formation until day twenty-two when they merged to named by Tucker. Other notable twists included one Hidden Immunity Idol which both tribes would be able to locate should the eliminated player opt to provide a clue to somebody remaining in the game and the return of Exile Island where one person would select a treasure chest to reveal either a reward or punishment. The Final Tribal Council introduced a combined elimination and vote to win held in two parts. In the first part, the final three would plea their case to the Jury as to why they should be allowed to complete the question and answer portion (and earn votes to win) with which Jury would vote to eliminate one of the finalists. Hooker was unanimously voted off in a 7-0-0 vote and did not serve as the final member of the Jury whilst Jeffrey and Tucker moved onto the second part to earn jury votes. This premise was revisited in , the second variation of the Rookies vs. Veterans format. The 100 Club inducted Jeffrey on day thirty-seven. This season concluded Generation II. A third All-Star game, took place in 2014 with the fourth All-Stars, based on Heroes vs. Villains taking place in Winter 2016. Tucker won the competition in a 6-1 vote against Jeffrey. Sandy and Corey confirmed their intention to host a second All-Star game at the finale of Bermuda. Applications were changed to interviews with Production with those interested to make themselves publically known on the HvV Forum.http://is14hvv.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=8 Mike D. as the Sole iSurv1vor of the most recent season in was restricted to compete though previous winners to him were fair game. Due to the nature of the application process, the fifty-three shortlisted candidates would be eliminated on a daily basis by Sandy leaving the final twenty-two to enter the game. Mike and Sarah from , Joey and Tim from , Donna, Joe and Richard from , Keisha, KJ, Michelle and Taylor from , Heather from , Zack and Alyssa from , Courtney, Jermaine and Noah from , Amanda, Chris, CJ, Cody, LaFrance, Park and Robbie from , Syafiq from and Jessica, Klein and Zander from were all cut, though many would return in later seasons. The official cast was released over a period of two weeks with two people announced each day. The order of the reveal was Tom, Jordan, Bud, RB, Ashley, Stephen, Megan, Bridget, Tucker, Morgan, Torah, Joel, Jeffrey, Erin, Hooker, Allan, Jamie, Juice, Stickman, Katy, Clayton & Erik. * 11 of the 13 seasons were represented this season with the exception of & . ** However Mike from and Kyle from competed in the third All-Stars in . * is the shortest of all three All-Star seasons in terms of days played with 39. has 57 whilst has 52. *This season, a two-time player Fan defeated a three-time player Favorite in the Final Tribal Council, the opposite of this happened in . ** This wasn't the case for as a three-time player (Joey) defeated two two-time players (Chris & Debbie). *** Joey's win also sees a Favorite beating a Fan at the finale. * This season holds the records of most winners in a series with five (Jamie, Clayton, Allan, Erik & Tucker). **All the winners were assigned to the Heroes. ***No previous winner made it to the merge. *The Duel between Erik & Jeffrey is the first time that a Redemption Island (known as The Duel) style challenge had happened in iSurv1vor, this would be repeated in between Ryan and Tony and then fully explored in with the introduction of Redemption Island. * During his post-exit interview in , Tim Mariconda confirmed he was short-listed for the Heroes tribe in the event somebody opted not to compete. * Erin in the round she was eliminated was unable to cast a vote, though this is not intentional. In she was cursed by Kevin and in this season after 'ExileGate' she was punished with a self-vote. Category:Seasons Category:Generation II Category:All-Star Seasons